


Easy

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Dean wakes in Heaven to find Cas there. He reaches out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 22





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/637454785143095296/deans-eyes-fluttered-open-and-there-was-cas)

Dean’s eyes fluttered open. And there was Cas, standing over him.

He wanted to believe this was real. He didn’t care how Cas was here. He just didn’t want to think this wasn’t real.

“Please, Cas. Be with me,” mumbled Dean. It felt like begging. Maybe it was.

Cas drew closer to him. “I’m here, Dean.”

“Is it really you?” asked Dean.

“Yes, it’s really me.”

“Mm. I love you.”

Joy sparked in those fond eyes. “Really?”

“‘Course, Cas. Love you…”

Dean’s eyes drifted shut again, and he smiled. After a moment, he added, “Sorry it took so long to say it. Should've―”

“It’s okay.”

Dean opened his eyes. “No, Cas, it’s not. All that lost time. We coulda been… How long have you loved me?”

“Years.”

“Years…” breathed Dean. “Me too. I shoulda ―”

“We’re together now.”

Dean smirked. “Damn right we are. C'mere.”

Cas stepped up to Dean, who pulled him down on the bed and kissed him.

“I love you I love you I love you. I’m never gonna stop saying it.”

Cas smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
